


Which one you like more

by wolf18



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf18/pseuds/wolf18
Summary: Which one you like more? That Dick or This Dick?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 76





	Which one you like more

Today is **Valentine** 's day.

Dick has been looking forward to this day for so long. Since the beginning of the month, he has started to bother family members. Remind them that Valentine's Day is not only for lovers, but can also be used to express their affection and gratitude to friends and family.

But this message from Dick was not well received. Bruce basically doesn't care at all. Tim kept looking up at him with dead eyes, making Dick always wonder how many percent of the words he said entered Tim’s zombie brain. And Todd, whenever Dick just came closer, took out a gun.  Alfred to Dick's request only gently reminded him that Dick has been slightly fat recently and should control the amount of sweets loaded into the body. As for the girls, in fact his face is not thick enough to ask.

So he could only place the star of hope on the youngest brother in the house, whom he considered the closest, Damian Wayne.

That's why, Dick is here, face to face with the most brutal Robin. It was all because of a piece of Chocolate that he actually had a lot. What does Valentine mean when all you get is love-chocolate?

"I won't let you leave here until I have your Chocolate!" Dick shouted.

But different from Dick's imagination. Damian did not attempt to respond to his request with violence. To be honest, this made Dick a bit unfamiliar.

“I was thinking about what you said, the thing about giving chocolate to something you like. It was quite convincing. So…"

Dick's heartbeat increased rapidly with each word. Dick thought he might have a heart attack.

"This is for Jim." A chocolate appeared on Dick's right hand. "This is for Juan." Another appears on his left hand.

“What the heck?” is what goes across Dick's brain when he thinks about how Damian knows the nicknames given to his left and right butts?

But before Dick could dig his own grave for shame, another chocolate was stuffed into his mouth. "And this is for Dick."

The straw finally broke the camel's back. Dick's mind officially stopped working.

By the time Dick returned to his senses, Damian wasn’t there anymore. So for the next several days, Dick was always tortured by the question: "Which Dick did Damian like?"


End file.
